A New Soldier
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year 2560, after the Reclamation, a 15 year old boy, Alex Glover entered a Naval Academy in New Carthage. It was known as New Carthage Naval Academy. After he graduated out of the academy at 19 years old, he was an Ensign at the end. He is a soldier in the 49th Scout Regiment on the UNSC Infinity. What'll happen when he is checking out a building on a Sciemax I for Humans?
1. 49th Scout Regiment Moves Out

On March 30, 2564, on board the UNSC Infinity, the CO of the ship, Captain Thomas Lasky appeared on the Bridge and asked, "What are our orders today?"

Commander Sarah Palmer answered, "It seems that the UNSC want us to check out a new planet for the Humans to colonize."

Thomas heard that and then asked, "What planet are we scouting out this time?"

Sarah answered, "It seems that they want us to head over to Sciemax I. It's in the Sciemax System. 3rd planet from the sun."

Thomas asked, "What do you think, Miyu?"

Miyu, the AI on board the UNSC Infinity answered, "That is correct. They want to know if that planet is habitable or not. Like Mars and Earth. Reach, Meridian, etc. I think that we should send out the 49th Scout Regiment. And let the newbie get some action."

Thomas said, "Oh, you mean Ensign Glover, correct?"

Miyu answered, "Yes. He graduated at the top of his class at New Carthage Naval Academy. He would have become a Lieutenant if he didn't attack the Captain that was teaching him in the end."

Sarah asked, "Why'd he do that?"

Miyu answered, "His CO made fun of his sister to anger him and he snapped and sent him to the hospital with a broken foot and fractured arm."

Thomas said, "He's dangerous."

Miyu said, "Yes. People tried to beat some sense into him, but he broke free each time."

While Thomas was learning more about Ensign Alex Glover, Alex was in his room looking at the image of his older sister. Blue Team walked into his room and asked, "How are you doing, kid? You just got here and all."

Alex answered, "Good. So, how may I help you?"

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 answered, "We're just here to introduce ourselves to you. We also welcome you to the Infinity. I'm Master Chief."

Petty Officer Second Class Linda-058 said, "Linda."

Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087 said, "Kelly."

Lieutenant, Junior Grade Frederic-104 said, "Frederic."

Master Chief said, "We're all members of Blue Team."

Alex said, "I see. I'm Alex Glover."

Frederic-104 asked, "What made you become a soldier, Glover?"

Alex answered, "My older sister, Captain Eleanor Glover. She kinda forced me into this shit."

Kelly-087 said, "Well now, ain't that some shit."

Linda-058 said, "Must be rough to have family in the military."

Alex said, "My entire family are a soldier in the UNSC. All in the Navy as well."

Frederic-104 asked, "What'll happen if your sister dies before you?"

Alex heard that and answered, "I'd be pretty sad. Also, it's during battle. So I wouldn't mind that much."

Master Chief asked, "What if she was killed by a soldier?"

Alex answered, "The soldier must die."

Thomas and Sarah walked in and said, "Hello Glover, it seems that you are busy."

Alex said, "Not at all, we were just introducing ourselves to each other. How may I help you, sir?"

Thomas answered, "I'm sending you on a mission along with the 49th Scout Regiment."

Alex heard that and then said, "Well, I am a part of that squad."

Thomas said, "You'll be checking if that planet is habitable."

Alex said, "Just like Mars, Earth, Reach, Meridian, etc."

Thomas said, "Yes, those are the exact same planets that Miyu mentioned. Are you two connected somehow?"

Alex answered, "Nope. I honestly don't even know who Miyu is."

Master Chief said, "She's the AI of the ship."

Alex said, "Oh, AI's are smart."

Sarah said, "Yes they are. So we're most likely saying, gear up kid. Show us what you've got. And don't injure your CO now."

Alex smiled and said, "He shouldn't have talked shit about my sister. He knew that I take that very personally."

Thomas said, "You could have been a Lieutenant if you didn't attack him."

Alex said, "I don't care. As long as I'm a soldier, I could make my sister happy. That's all I wanted."

Sarah said, "You are a family man."

Alex said, "We're all family people. But some aren't. So, gear up now. Or at a certain time."

Thomas said, "Now would be good."

Alex said, "Alright."

He grabbed the picture and kissed it and put it back on the wall and then walked away. Master Chief looked at it and then said, "Sarah, you know this girl?"

Sarah answered, "Yes. Captain Eleanor Glover. She was a soldier on Earth before she was transferred to the UNSC Glacier of Time. She also graduated at the top of her class. And she deeply cares about Alex."

Frederic-104 said, "Like a brother-sister complex."

Sarah said, "Like lovers. But Alex doesn't see it that way and she's upset about that. But hell, I don't blame him."

Thomas said, "She is beautiful. How can he deny that much beauty?"

Kelly-087 answered, "Maybe he has a girlfriend already."

Alex appeared in the armory and then grabbed the weapons that were assigned to him by the UNSC and then Alex turned his head toward the entrance of the armory and saw nothing and then turned his head to the other side and then saw nothing there and said to himself, "I must be imagining things."

As soon as he got his gear, he walked out and then Thomas said, "Hangar Bay, Dock 15."

Alex nodded and then walked toward the Hangar Bay. Sarah looked out there and saw someone watching him and then asked, "Who is that?"

Master Chief answered, "Oh, that's one of the recruits like Glover."

As soon as Alex got to Dock 15, the CO of the 49th Scout Regiment said, "You must be my new recruit."

Alex said, "Ensign Alex Glover, ma'am."

She said, "I see. Well, you are all geared up. Let's go. We got a mission to do."

Alex heard that and then everyone went on board the Pelican and then the CO said, "We're all on. Take off."

The pilot did and then the recruit following him appeared and said, "Alex Glover is on the move to Sciemax I."

The person he's working for said, "Good job, Crewman Johnson. You have done us a great service. Glover will perish from this universe for good. Our new friends will help out."

Crewman Jack Johnson said, "They were the..."

His boss said, "They are known as the Flackatoids. They seem very interested in Alex Glover. So we'll see what they have in store for him soon. See you soon, brother."

Jack said, "See you soon."

Jack's boss said, "Sir, Alex Glover is on the move."

The leader of the Flackatoids heard that and then said, "Alrighty then. Lead the attack Captain Dobashi."

Captain Yahiro Dobashi said, "Yessir. He's headed to Sciemax I."

She heard that and then said, "I see. That planet has been abandoned years ago. It's like a Ghost Town. We should be able to take him on there. Let's move now."

Everyone started entering their ships and then Yahiro said, "32nd Scout Regiment, let's move out."

Eleanor heard that and then said, "Oh, we're finally on the move."

Yahiro said, "Yes. The Flackatoids wants your brother for some reason."

Eleanor said, "I don't care. As long as I get a piece of him, I'll be happy."

Yahiro asked, "Are you sure about this? We might have to kill him."

Eleanor laughed and said, "Kill him? Look, the only person that's going to kill him is me."

The Flackatoids heard that and then looked at her face and then said, "Oh, she's quite serious. Boss, what shall we do about her?"

The boss answered, "We'll let her have her way. Her eyes are quite lovely. Just like Alex's when he beat the shit out of his CO. They really are siblings after all. Let the blood flow."

Yahiro looked at her and then said, "Oh, this is going to be good."

They entered their ships and then took off.


	2. The Cryopod

The pilot of the Pelican that the 49th Scout Regiment was on said, "So, we're finally going to colonize a new world, Admiral."

Admiral Mayumi Kasada answered, "Yes. Sciemax I is what the planet is called. Ever hear of it?"

The pilot answered, "Nope. It's actually the first time that I've ever heard of it. Well, we have its coordinates, so we don't have to worry about anything."

Mayumi said, "I see. We don't know what to expect down there everyone. Try not to kill anything unless they fire first. If there is any life on the planet that is."

One of the members asked, "What if they are friendly and someone fires at them?"

Mayumi answered, "That person will commit suicide immediately."

Alex said, "Sounds pretty rough."

Mayumi said, "Well, you are new here. So you do things my way or you could just leave."

Alex said, "I see. Well, sounds like fun."

Everyone looked at him and asked, "When was the last time you actually shot a rifle?"

Alex answered, "A week ago before joining the UNSC Infinity."

Mayumi said, "I see. So you are ready for action then."

Alex answered, "Probably."

Alex looked around at them and saw that they were shaking scared and then Mayumi said, "You don't seem to be scared, Glover."

Alex said, "Nope. I'm used to being attacked by people."

Mayumi said, "I see. Well then, if I were to attack you, would you be able to kill me?"

Alex answered, "Yes. I don't care who you are, as long as you attack me, you are my enemy."

Mayumi said, "Even your sister."

Alex heard that and then twitched a little and then everyone smiled and then Alex said, "Yes."

Mayumi heard that and said, "Oh, you hesitated."

Alex said, "I don't like attacking family unless it's necessary."

Everyone smiled and said, "That makes logical sense."

The pilot said, "Now, about that man following you newbie. What was his deal?"

Mayumi said, "He was acting very suspicious."

Alex answered, "His name is Jack Johnson. A recruit just like me. He and I don't get along well. I used to spar with him every time that we were asked to spar with someone and I knocked him on his ass with a smile on my face."

Mayumi said, "His rank was a Crewman, correct?"

Alex answered, "Yes. What makes you bring him up?"

The pilot answered, "I think that he's following us."

Alex heard that and then said, "Oh, I see."

The pilot landed the Pelican down on the planet and then she said, "Get off. I'll come pick you up when you ask for a pick up."

Mayumi said, "Understood. Let's go. Grab your gear and then start moving around to see if this place is habitable to Humanity's standards."

Everyone did as they were asked and then Mayumi said, "Glover, we're going to split up into 10 teams of 3. We have 30 soldiers in the 49th Scout Regiment. That is 50 times less than every other regiment. Don't ask me why that is. I don't know why. You will be with me and Ensign Blanding. The other 9 teams know who they are because you've been working together for years."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."

Ensign Angel Blanding appeared beside them and then said, "So, where are we headed first?"

Alex asked, "How about those buildings? We might be able to find out what used to live here. Because this place looks abandoned."

Mayumi said, "Agreed. We need to find out about this place before we colonize it."

Angel said, "Alright. The newbie is good."

Alex heard that and then Mayumi said, "Let's move forward everyone."

Everyone started walking in different paths and then Mayumi said, "Keep your comms on. If you see anything worth checking out, shoot up a flare. If it's dangerous, shoot up a red flare. Information, green. And corpses, black."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."

Alex looked up ahead and Angel saw that there was something moving up ahead and said, "12 o'clock. I thought that I saw something move."

Alex said, "I saw it as well."

Mayumi said, "We got movement up here. Don't signal anyone yet. We don't know if it's an ally or not."

Alex said, "Understood."

Angel said, "Roger that."

They walked up slowly and then movement appeared in front of them and Mayumi screeched and turned to the right side and looked and saw that nothing was there and then said, "Whatever it is, it's fast as hell."

Alex turned to the right and then Angel kept an eye on their 12 and 6 o'clock and Angel looked at their 6 o'clock and saw a shadow appear and then charged at them and Angel said, "It's coming."

Alex heard that and then Mayumi said, "Don't shoot unless it attacks."

It ran right through Angel and then Angel collapsed and then Alex said, "It ran right through her like a ghost."

Mayumi asked, "Are you saying that this place is haunted, Glover?"

Alex answered, "All I'm saying is that it ran right through him. It is not known if it's a ghost yet."

Angel said, "Whatever the hell it is, it certainly doesn't want us here."

They said, "That seems to be the case."

A voice appeared throughout the land where they were saying, "Get off of my planet. You Humans do not belong here. You will not colonize Sciemax I."

Alex said, "Yep, as I thought. Telekinesis. That was just a hologram to scare us."

Mayumi said, "Shit. You need to work on your communication skills, Glover."

Alex said, "I apologise."

Angel said, "Hm, there are more of them now."

Alex said, "Yeah, I noticed."

Mayumi said, "Whatever you do, do not shoot at them. They are not a threat till proven otherwise."

Alex turned toward Mayumi and then a roar appeared and then everyone looked around and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Mayumi said, "Don't lose focus on the mission. Don't lose focus."

A red flare appeared all around and then Mayumi saw that and then grinned and said, "This planet is no good. Shit."

Alex looked forward and then said, "We need to get to that house. The one all the way across the street. It's got light in it. We could learn something from it."

Mayumi said, "Shoot the green flare."

Angel did and then everyone saw that and then the leader of Squad 4 said, "Ma'am, you are going to continue even after we found a dangerous situation."

Mayumi answered, "Yes. We found something here. It might give us answers."

Screams started to occur and then Alex looked around and then Angel said, "This isn't looking good, ma'am."

Mayumi said, "Corpses."

Angel shot up a black smoke and then Alex said, "These aren't Human corpses."

Angel said, "Agreed. The skin is made of something different."

Mayumi looked at them and then Alex stopped and checked it out. The corpse grabbed his neck and then Alex grunted and then punched it once and then said, "Shit. It's still alive."

Mayumi said, "It was a trap. Are you guys seeing the same thing we're seeing?"

The leaders answered, "Yes. Corpses coming back to life. They were skeletons. But then gained their skin back and just started rising up and attacked us. We're in battle as we speak."

Mayumi said, "Run to the nearest cover."

Angel grinned and then they took off toward the building with light and then one of them jumped out of nowhere and tackled Angel to the ground and was about to swing at him, but Alex shot the being in the head and then Angel shoved him off of him. Alex grabbed him and lifted him up and said, "Let's move."

Mayumi said, "No sleeping on the job."

Angel said, "I'm sorry ma'am. But that thing jumped out of nowhere and got me."

Alex said, "It's true. Whatever they are, they are a lot faster than us Humans."

Mayumi heard that and then said, "Just like that hologram. They were trying to keep us out of here."

Alex said, "to warn us about them maybe. Or maybe he is the same as those things. I don't know."

The leader of Squad 6 said, "Damn, these things are fast as hell. What are they?"

Mayumi answered, "Unknown. Just get to the nearest building in your location."

Everyone said, "Easy for you to say. You guys are faster than us."

Alex said, "Stop complaining. We're all equal. Get to the nearest building before they attack you. If they jump you, your squadmate must shoot them to save you. Do not leave a brother or sister behind."

Everyone heard that and then Mayumi said, "Do as the Ensign said. We're not going to lose anyone here today. Vice Admiral Eclipse, protect her for me."

Vice Admiral Rachel Eclipse said, "Don't worry about your daughter, ma'am. She's safe with me. Am I right, Megumi?"

Ensign Megumi Kasada answered, "Yes."

Alex turned around and then saw them charging toward them and then said, "Shit. Were there that many corpses before?"

Angel answered, "Nope. We only passed by 15 of them."

Mayumi said, "And now there are about 200. Maybe more."

Rachel said, "Yeah, we know how you feel. We walked passed like 23 of them. And now there are like 100 of those things after us."

Crewman George Graves said, "Sir, this is insane. We need to get out of here."

Master Chief Petty Officer Mike Graves said, "Little brother, listen carefully. It is our job to make sure that we get some info out of this place. Enter that building to survive."

Everyone started charging into the buildings of Sciemax I and then closed the doors immediately and locked them. Mayumi said, "Glover, go to the attic. Blanding, check out the first floor. I'll check out the basement."

Alex asked, "What about the second floor?"

Mayumi answered, "You'll get double duty then, Glover. Second and attic."

Alex said, "Good enough."

Mayumi said, "Move out."

They started walking around the house that they locked themselves in and then growls started to appear outside and then Mayumi said, "They sound extremely pissed off."

Alex walked up the stairs slowly and then Angel said, "This place has got to be thousands of years old."

Mayumi said, "Nah, make that millions."

Alex said, "Agreed with millions. My estimate is about 50,000,000 years ago."

Mayumi said, "You think so."

Alex answered, "Yeah. According to how everything looks here, it's about that old."

Alex appeared at the top of the stairs and said, "I'm surprised that the steps didn't collapse. They must have been built sturdily. Or rebuilt or something."

Mayumi asked, "Find anything interesting?"

Angel answered, "Yes. A diary."

Alex said, "Don't read it to me."

Mike said, "Hell Glover, don't spoil it. What does it say, Blanding?"

Angel answered, "The Diary of the End."

Everyone heard that and then Mayumi said, "We're taking that with us. We're getting off of this planet."

Alex looked around and then said, "Straw beds. They lived in an era where beds never existed like they do today."

Angel said, "Damn."

Rachel said, "Same here. The beds here are made of straw. And there are drawn out pictures of the beings that used to live here. They don't look anything like the beings out there."

Megumi said, "Agreed. These things look like some type of warrior."

Alex said, "Agreed. And they seem to be only a female race."

Angel said, "Yeah. All I see are swords here."

Mayumi said, "The basement is full of weapons. They must have been blacksmiths."

Squad 4 leader said, "This house is full of bodies. Not actual bodies. But skeletons. They must have dumped all of the dead people in this place. Must be at least 50 skulls here."

Mayumi grinned and then Alex said, "Where did the rest of them go then? Each house should be holding at least 3 to 5 of them. And 50 bodies is nothing. There should be at least 20000 of them. Where are the rest of them?"

Angel answered, "I don't know. This is getting crazy, boss. I didn't sign up for this shit."

Mayumi said, "None of signed up for this craziness. What's in the attic, Glover?"

Alex answered, "I'm getting there now, ma'am."

Alex opened the hatch to the attic and then brought the ladder down. Alex climbed up and then looked around and saw nothing there and then got to the top and then Mayumi looked around and then said, "Hm, someone's been keeping these swords in good shape."

Alex turned around and then a bright light appeared and then Alex grunted and said, "Shit. What the hell?"

Mayumi asked, "What's wrong?"

Angel said, "Speak to me."

Alex answered, "I can't see."

Angel heard that and then Mayumi yelled, "Get to Glover now."

A roar appeared and Alex said, "Oh shit. They are in the attic as well."

The thing speared Alex into the floor and then started swinging at him, but Alex kept his hands up to protect himself from its attacks. Alex looked around and then saw a thing that was older than humanity and the Forerunners combined. Alex asked, "What is that thing?"

The being heard that and answered, "Oh, you are wondering what that thing is. So we speak the same language. That is a cryopod from fifty million years ago. But what is inside of that is a being from the same time period. The best beings in close combat known as Melee today."

Alex heard that and then looked up at the being saying, "Why do you look like a Human?"


	3. Squad 1 vs Flackatoid

The being laughed and said, "Humans are weak. Don't you dare compare me to those weak beings?"

Alex heard that and then kicked him off of him and then he said, "I'm a Flackatoid. And we own this place. Get off of our planet now."

Alex said, "Hey guys, get your asses up here."

Alex jumped up like a ninja and then the Flackatoid flew toward him and then Alex swung at him, but the Flackatoid moved back and then kicked Alex's leg and then Alex grunted and then Angel and Mayumi appeared and saw that Alex was getting his ass whooped and then said, "Damn Glover, you are getting your ass kicked."

Alex said, "This thing is fast."

Angel charged forward and then he flew into him and Angel flew back and Mayumi caught him and then Alex swung his BR85N Service Rifle (Battle Rifle) at him, but he ducked underneath it and then said, "You really are slow. You must be a Human."

Alex grinned and then Mayumi looked at the Flackatoid and then dropped Angel and then went to tackle him down, but the Flackatoid backed up toward Alex and then Alex said, "Wait. Wait. Stop."

Mayumi said, "No. I got this."

The Flackatoid smiled and said to himself, "He knows what I'm planning. But she doesn't. This is awesome."

The Flackatoid moved out of the way and Mayumi tackled Alex to the ground and then Mayumi looked at him and said, "Shit. I'm so sorry."

Alex shoved her off of him and said, "I told you to stop."

Mayumi said, "I'm sorry."

Alex charged toward the Flackatoid and then he swung at it and the Flackatoid hit Alex's arm and then Alex screamed saying, "Damn, you hit the funny bone. Shit."

Megumi asked, "What's going on over there?"

Angel answered, "We're getting our asses whooped."

Rachel said, "What she's trying to say is that they are having one hell of a time."

Alex said, "No, we're getting our asses whooped."

Mayumi said, "These things are strong as hell."

The Flackatoid said, "You are Humans. The weakest species in the galaxy. You barely beat the Covenant and Forerunners. You all are weak. We demolish everything in our path without weapons."

Mayumi looked at it and said, "Bitch, you talk too much."

Alex swung at him again and then the Flackatoid punched Alex's ribs and then Alex coughed up a little bit of blood and then Mayumi grinned and then speared him into the ground and then Alex said, "Nice. We finally got one hit on him."

Angel got up and said, "Oh, I'm back."

The Flackatoid roared and then the other Flackatoids started roaring and then Alex looked outside and said, "They are extra hyped."

Angel appeared on top of the Flackatoid and then he grabbed Angel and tossed him up and then he hit the roof of the attic and then started falling and Alex leaped toward the Flackatoid. The Flackatoid smiled and then speared Alex into the floor hard and they broke through the floor and landed on the second floor and Alex screamed loudly and then Mayumi yelled, "Glover?"

Alex grinned and then lifted his arm up and grabbed the Flackatoid and the Flackatoid saw that and then asked, "Why don't you give up? You got speared 3 times. Two from me going at least 50 MPH. And once by her going at least 28 MPH. You don't give up."

Alex looked at him and said, "Hell, Humans don't give up till they die. So kill me boy. I'm right here."

The Flackatoid said, "Your name?"

Alex said, "Ensign Alex Glover. You?"

The Flackatoid said, "I'm Sectis Caltius. Glad to meet your acquaintance. But it is time for you to disappear from this galaxy. You are the most interesting Human that I've ever met."

Alex smiled and then brought him down and headbutted him and he bounced off of his head and then Mayumi jumped down and landed on top of him and started punching Sectis' head. Sectis grinned and then slammed her into the wall and Mayumi screamed and then Alex got back up and then Sectis charged toward Alex, but Alex jumped over him and then Sectis flew over the railing and said, "Shit."

Angel looked down and then Alex turned around and looked at Sectis and Sectis hit the wall head first. He collapsed on to the ground and then Mayumi walked over to Alex and said, "Nice job."

Alex said, "Blanding, you suck."

Mayumi said, "Agreed. You didn't do shit the entire time."

Angel said, "Hey, I got the shit knocked out of me."

Sectis stood up slowly and then Alex sighed and then they walked back and then Mayumi asked, "Are you ready?"

Alex answered, "Yep."

Sectis jumped up and then they charged toward him and then Sectis screeched and then Alex said, "Farewell."

Sectis grinned and said, "You can't defeat me."

They jumped up and speared him into the ground from the second floor through a table. Sectis started screaming along with a loud roar and then Angel screeched and then Angel said, "Hm, he's defeated. Thank god."

Sectis looked up and then tossed them both to the side and then roared staring at Angel and then Angel asked, "Why?"

Sectis answered, "Humans are weak. That's why."

Sectis jumped up and then jumped up into the attic punching him and Angel flew back a little and then Sectis saw that and then Angel turned back toward him and then Sectis smiled and said, "Some real competition finally."

Angel said, "Let's go."

Mayumi heard that and then Sectis speared Angel into the floor and then Alex appeared in the attic again and then said, "I'm back."

Sectis said, "You gotta be kidding me. Does nothing end your life."

Alex said, "A bullet to the head or heart would. Getting pierced with a sword in the vital spots would."

Sectis said, "You really are an idiot. Telling me your weaknesses just like that."

Alex asked, "Why should I care about death? People tried killing me my entire life."

Sectis laughed and then Alex appeared in front of him and then Sectis looked down and saw him. Sectis asked, "What?"

Alex lifted him up and then ran him toward the wall and then left him there and then started punching him over and over again. Sectis grunted and then Mayumi appeared and saw that Angel was on the ground and Alex was punching the living shit out of Sectis and said, "Damn."

Sectis grinned and then grabbed Alex's head and then Alex felt that and then Sectis squeezed his head and Alex started screaming. Mayumi speared Sectis through the wall and then all three of them flew out of the building and in the middle of the Flackatoids and then Sectis said, "Damn. I got speared three times now. You 2 are good. That other one truly is a pussy."

The leader of squad 6 said, "Do you need any help ma'am?"

Mayumi answered, "No. W-We got this."

Alex laid there for a bit and then Mayumi asked, "How much you got left in your tank, Glover?"

Alex answered, "Enough to kick a little more ass. You?"

Mayumi answered, "The same."

Sectis laughed hysterically and then everyone heard that and then started backing away and then Angel opened his eyes and asked, "Where are they at?"

Mayumi stood up slowly. Alex stood up slowly right after Mayumi and then Sectis stood up like a robot saying, "You 2 are fun to play with."

They heard that and then Mayumi swung at him, but Sectis kicked her ribs and then Mayumi screamed and then flew back into the house wall and then Alex saw that and then said, "Damn, he's still got a lot of energy left."

Sectis looked at Alex and then swung at him, but Alex ducked and then Alex lifted himself with a massive uppercut and then Sectis rose up a little and then Alex grabbed his legs and then started swinging him into the ground back and forth and then Mayumi saw that and then Sectis asked, "What the hell are you planning, Alex? You can't beat me."

Mayumi charged toward them and then Alex said to himself, "Please don't miss, Kasada. I don't want to get speared again."

Mayumi lowered her body and then Sectis saw that and then asked, "What are you planning? Tell me now, Alex."

Mayumi jumped up and then Alex launched him into her and Mayumi speared him hard into the ground and Sectis screamed with blood gushing out of his mouth and then the other Flackatoids saw that and then started talking amongst themselves and then Alex looked at them and then they started to bow their heads to them and then Mayumi asked, "What's going on, Glover?"

Alex answered, "I don't know. I was hoping that you could tell me that."

Sectis laid there and then said, "You don't stop fighting till you die, Humans. I can see why and how you defeated the Covenant and the Forerunners. You don't ever give up till every Human is dead. We hereby respect you. You have defeated me. The leader of this group of Flackatoids. The strongest beings in the galaxy."

Alex was about to collapse, but Alex caught his ground and then said, "It was an honorable fight, sir."

Mayumi said, "Likewise. And sorry for not listening to you earlier, Glover."

Alex said, "Don't worry about it. Nothing bad came out of it."

Angel looked at them and then Alex put his hand out and then Sectis asked, "What is this?"

Mayumi answered, "It's our way of saying that we respect you. You gave us one hell of a fight. And we respect that."

Angel aimed his SRS99-S5 AM (Sniper Rifle) at Alex's head and then Sectis grabbed his hand and then Alex lifted him up and turned around shooting Angel's gun out of his hand and then Angel grunted and then Mayumi saw that and then Angel said, "Damn you, Alex. You really found me out to be the bad guy here."

Everyone heard that and Megumi asked, "What are you talking about, Blanding?"

Angel answered, "The leader of the Flackatoids wouldn't let a loser live now, would she Sectis?"

Sectis grinned and then Mayumi looked at her and then Sectis and Angel said, "Plus, you misunderstand one thing, Alex. Sectis isn't your enemy. I am."

Mayumi grinned and then Sectis smiled and then grabbed Alex and then tossed him toward him and then Alex grunted and then Sectis said, "Sorry about this. But I don't plan on dying today."

Mayumi grinned and then everyone smiled and said, "Respect broken. Deathmatch continues."


	4. The Death of Sectis and Angel

Rachel said, "Ma'am, if you need any help, just ask us to help out? We're here for you."

Mayumi said, "No. No. Let me handle this."

Megumi said, "Mom, don't push yourself."

Mayumi laughed and said, "Megumi, huh? Don't worry about a thing. I got this."

Sectis heard that and then swung at her, but Mayumi ducked and then kicked his leg and then Sectis fell to one knee and then Mayumi jumped over his fist and then kicked his head into the ground. Sectis felt that and then looked at her. Sectis stood up incredibly fast and then lifted her up and then ran toward the building and jumped into the hole in the attic and then tossed her toward Alex and then she flew right into his back and then Alex grunted and then Angel appeared and kicked his head back and then Alex screamed and then stopped and landed on his back and then Mayumi looked at Alex and then saw his head and then looked at Angel and then Angel looked at Alex and said, "Oh, I killed him. Shit, Eleanor is going to kill me now. Hahahaha."

Mayumi asked, "Who is Eleanor?"

Sectis answered, "Eleanor is Alex's older sister. The reason he became a soldier. Eleanor was the one that was supposed to kill him, Angel."

Angel said, "I know that, Sectis. You'll take the blame for it, won't you?"

Mayumi said, "You are scared of Eleanor."

Angel answered, "Yes, she's a fucking monster, Mayumi. She'd whoop your ass in seconds."

Alex heard that and then grabbed his head and snapped it back into place and then sat up saying, "Oh, that was a close call. I really thought that I was dead for a moment."

Angel heard that and said, "Impossible. I snapped your neck."

Alex stood up and then tilted his head in both directions and then disappeared and Angel appeared on the ground and blood gushed out of his mouth and then Alex said, "Now that's how you spear someone, Sectis."

Sectis heard that and then said, "You really are a monster like us. No wonder why the boss wants you."

Mayumi said, "Shall we kill them?"

Alex said, "I should be asking you that, ma'am. You are the Commanding Officer after all."

Megumi heard that and then Rachel asked, "What are you two bitching about this time?"

Mike laughed and then said, "Oh, this is hell."

Alex said, "Let's end this farce."

Sectis charged toward Alex, but Mayumi appeared and then touched his body and launched him up and then tossed him toward Alex. Alex kicked his head and then Sectis bounced back toward Mayumi and Mayumi kicked his head as well and then Sectis landed on the ground and then Mayumi said, "Oh, we're a good team."

Alex laughed and then Thomas asked, "How is the team doing down there?"

Alex answered, "Terrible."

Mayumi said, "We're out of shape for this shit, sir."

Thomas asked, "Why do you say that?"

Mayumi answered, "We're fighting beings that are above our payroll."

Alex said, "The first 5 to 10 minutes of the fight, we were getting our asses handed to us. 10 to 15 minutes after that, we started whooping ass. Then our squadmate turned on us and is now trying to kill me. How much fun are we having?"

Mayumi answered, "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Thomas said, "Well, is the place habitable?"

Mayumi answered, "I would say yes, but it seems like the enemy owns this land. And we aren't invited."

Angel sat up and then Alex kicked his head into the ground and then said, "Stay down now, Blanding."

Angel said, "H-H-Hell no."

She got back up and then Mayumi speared her into the ground and then Angel tossed Mayumi back and then stood up and then Alex swung at her, but Angel pushed him back. Sectis smiled and then grabbed him and then german suplexed him into the floor over and over again. Mayumi looked at Sectis and then Angel asked, "Who do you think your opponent is?"

Mayumi answered, "Sectis is."

Sectis said, "Wrong. Angel is your opponent. Alex is mine till Eleanor arrives."

Alex heard that and then stood up after the 15th german suplex. Alex started stumbling around and then Sectis smiled and then Alex turned around. Sectis went to kick his head, but Alex ducked and then lifted his body up and then slammed him into the floor hard. And charged toward Angel and Angel charged to him, but Alex speared her into the floor hard and then roared like a beast and said, "Alex Glover at your service."

Mayumi laughed and then Angel was unconscious and then Mayumi said, "She looks unconscious."

Alex said, "Yep."

Sectis looked at him and then Alex collapsed with a smile on his face and then Sectis disappeared and Mayumi saw that and then Angel disappeared as well. They both appeared at the other end of the room and then Sectis punched Angel's chest as hard as he could and Angel opened her eyes and then said, "I am awake. What did I miss?"

Sectis answered, "You allowed yourself to get knocked out."

Angel said, "Damn, we both lost once. That's not good."

Sectis said, "At least we don't have to worry about Alex anymore."

Mayumi asked, "Is that so?"

Alex turned over and then sat up and then said, "Oh, that really hurt."

The leader of squad 8 asked, "What the hell is going on over there?"

Angel charged toward Alex and then Alex fell back down and then Angel jumped on top of him and started swinging at him like crazy and then Alex pointed a gun at her head and then pulled the trigger saying, "Farewell."

Angel heard that and then the bullet flew right into her head and then Angel collapsed on top of him and then Alex tossed the gun aside and then Sectis heard that and then charged toward him, but Alex tossed her body at him and Sectis tossed her away and Mayumi swung her left fist at him and Sectis felt that and then coughed out blood and then Alex smiled and then punched his face and he started moving back. Alex saw that and then said, "Let's keep going, Kasada. We got this."

Mayumi said, "Agreed."

They continued punching him and then he appeared by the hole in the wall and then Mayumi speared him out of the attic and then landed on the ground again and then Mayumi moved out of the way and Alex appeared by the hole and then Mayumi looked up and saw that he was praying. After he was done, he jumped out of the attic and then Sectis moved out of the way and Alex landed on his arm and then Alex felt that and then screamed and Sectis looked at Alex and said, "You gotta be kidding me. You were willing to kill yourself to beat me. You are an idiot. You must die. Eleanor must wait in another life."

Mayumi looked at Alex and Alex looked up at the sky and said, "Interesting. I failed to land on his head. Sectis, do you wish to die?"

Sectis answered, "No. You do, though."

Alex sat up and then said, "Shit it hurts."

Mayumi asked, "Why are you still capable of getting up? You can't be Human, Glover."

Alex heard that and then Sectis kicked his arm and he screamed and then Alex stood up and then Sectis went to kick him, but Alex grabbed his foot and lifted him up and then slammed him into the ground back and forth and then Mayumi smiled and then Alex said, "Hurry up will ya? My arm can't take this forever."

Mayumi ran toward the house and turned back and then Alex tossed him right into Mayumi's spear and then Sectis died right after that spear. Alex smiled and then Mayumi said, "We did it, Glover."

Alex said, "Yes, we did."

Mayumi looked at them and then grabbed him and dragged him into the house and then locked it back up and said, "There is no safe place in this place anymore, Alex. We bashed holes all over this place."

Alex said, "Yep. Now, let's find out what that Flackatoid was hiding in that cryopod in the attic."

Mayumi said, "Agreed."


	5. How the Battle of Sciemax I Started

They walked back to the attic and then Rachel asked, "Are you two ok? Can you hear me?"

Megumi said, "Mom? Please say something."

Mayumi said, "Oh, we're still here. Pretty banged up. But we're still alive."

Alex said, "Get me a medic. I think that I broke my arm."

Everyone laughed and Alex said, "I'm actually serious. I think that I broke my arm."

Everyone stopped laughing and said, "We're sorry."

Mike asked, "Why do you think Blanding betrayed us, ma'am?"

Alex answered, "Money."

Mayumi said, "That's a logical answer. But I think that she's gained physical strength as well. So probably both money and power."

Alex said, "But in the end, a bullet to the head finished her off."

Mayumi said, "Yep. And you stayed by your word. Kill anyone that harms you. Now, let's see what they were trying to hide here."

Alex appeared in front of the cryopod and then said, "It's pretty dusty. They clean everything else, but not the cryopod. What the hell is wrong with them?"

Mayumi said, "Clear it so we know what we're dealing with."

Alex started wiping the dirt off of the door of the cryopod and then a girl appeared and then Alex said, "A girl is inside of it."

Mayumi heard that and then said, "Open it up."

Alex said, "If I know how to."

Mayumi said, "It's a cryopod for christ's sake. How hard could it be?"

Alex continued to clear it up and then Mayumi said, "I take that back. That's a lot of bullshit happening here."

Alex said, "Maybe we should have kept him alive a little longer. But it's too late now."

Mayumi said, "This is a cryopod, correct?"

Alex answered, "Yes, from fifty million years ago according to Sectis."

Mayumi said, "Damn. It's all kinds of messed up. Tell me something Glover, ever killed a Human before?"

Alex answered, "Yes. It haunts you for the rest of your life. So don't ever do it."

Mayumi heard that and then Alex walked over to Angel's body and then grabbed the Diary of the End from his pocket and then opened it up and said, "Sectis must have wrote this."

Mayumi asked, "What does it say, Glover?"

Alex answered, "50 million years ago, the Flackatoids wiped the Valkyries out of existence. That being inside of the cryopod is one of the Valkyries that they kept alive for no apparent reason. If you wish to die, open the cryopod up with the code of 50-32-10-40-23-59-23-13. That is only if you wish to die. But if you want to live, leave the Valkyrie be and let the Flackatoids kill you instead. That's all assholes."

Mayumi said, "Not very welcoming. And that's no diary. It's just saying that they think that they are the strongest."

Alex said, "Type in the code."

Mayumi said, "OK."

They did and then it started to open up and then Mayumi backed away and then the Valkyrie opened her eyes and then looked at them and then the Valkyrie shoved the hatch open and then stepped out of there and then they stood there and then Mayumi covered Alex's eyes and Alex said, "I'm not a kid anymore, ma'am."

Mayumi said, "Shut up."

The Valkyrie looked at them and then asked, "Who are you?"

Alex answered, "Ensign Alex Glover of the UNSC Infinity. We're Humans."

Mayumi said, "I'm Admiral Mayumi Kasada. The CO of the 49th Scout Regiment. You speak our language as well."

The Valkyrie answered, "Yes. I've been speaking it my entire life. Till the Flackatoids took over the galaxy fifty million years ago. Oh yeah, I'm Brydana."

Mayumi said, "It's nice to meet you, Brydana. And we're all out of shape right now. But we need to do something about this threat in front of us."

Alex said, "Agreed."

A Flackatoid jumped up toward the hole in the wall and then Alex headbutted him and then he flew off screaming and then Alex said, "Damn. They really have hard ass heads."

Brydana said, "That's why you don't headbutt them. They are capable of shattering a person's skull. It's like steel instead of bone."

Alex heard that and then grabbed a gun and then said, "Well, we can't just sit here."

Jack appeared and then said, "Everyone, try not to kill any of the 49th Scout Regiment. The boss wants them alive. Especially Alex Glover."

They heard that and then asked, "What if they attack us?"

Jack answered, "The boss still doesn't want them dead."

Jack looked up and yelled, "Show yourself, boy."

Alex said, "Jack, a total dick."

Mayumi said, "Deal with him already."

Brydana held the sniper in her hands and Alex moved out of the way and then asked, "Do you even know how to use that?"

Brydana answered, "Nope. I'm more into swords than whatever the hell this thing is."

Alex said, "That's a SRS99-S5 AM. It's a sniper rifle. A weapon known as a gun."

Brydana handed it to Alex and then Mayumi saw that and then Alex smiled and then put it on the floor and then aimed it down toward Jack. The Flackatoids said, "He's not coming out."

Jack said, "He'll appear. Just wait."

Brydana looked up and said, "Ships are starting to appear."

Mayumi said, "Your friends friends are here."

Alex sighed and then Jack said, "Come on out, Alex. Your sister is waiting for you."

Brydana heard that and then Mayumi looked at Alex and then Alex said, "Die."

Alex saw that he had a perfect shot at him and then asked, "Do we have a suppressor?"

Mayumi answered, "Yes. Why?"

Alex answered, "Let's make this a suspicious bullet that came from the side."

Mayumi said, "Impossible."

Alex said, "Not at all. I know how to do it. Just give me a suppressor."

Mayumi said, "It's in Blanding's back right pocket."

Brydana walked over to her and then checked her back right pocket and took a long cylinder thing out and then asked, "Is it this thing?"

Mayumi answered, "Yes. Toss it over here."

Brydana did and then Mayumi caught it and then went into a prone position and then attached the suppressor on to the muzzle and then Alex said, "Thank you. Now it's time for me to control the bullet."

Mayumi heard that and then he pulled the trigger and he started to whistle and the bullet curved to the side and Mayumi saw that and then went around all of the Flackatoids and then Jack said, "Just kill him."

The Flackatoids smiled and then were about to jump up, but the bullet hit the side of Jack's head and then he collapsed and everyone saw that and then started roaring loudly and then the boss of the Flackatoids grinned saying, "Shit. They are going to kill him. We need to hurry."

The Flackatoids started hopping around with anger and then Mayumi said, "That, was awesome."


	6. 30 vs An Army

The Flackatoids all over the area started hopping toward the buildings and then Brydana said, "You guys pissed them off."

Mayumi asked, "Are you all seeing them go crazy?"

Leader of squad 3 answered, "Yeah. What did you do?"

Alex answered, "I shot Jack Johnson in the head."

Mike said, "He deserved it, I guess."

Megumi asked, "What do we do?"

Mayumi answered, "Kill them one at a time. Don't waste your bullets."

Alex stood up slowly and tossed the sniper away and then grabbed his BR85N Service Rifle and then said, "Alright. We need to kick some ass."

Brydana heard that and then said, "Well, while you guys are kicking ass up here. I need to go get me one of my swords."

Mayumi heard that and then said, "Swords, huh?"

Brydana answered, "Yes. What you saw in the basement if you went there."

Mayumi said, "Oh, that's right. I did find swords. Lots of them."

Brydana said, "Yep. I created all of them."

Leader of squad 9 said, "Ma'am, are we going to trust this being that you just met?"

Mayumi answered, "For now, yes."

They started to appear and then Alex said, "Go."

Mayumi said, "We'll hold them back here."

Alex started shooting at them and then Mayumi backed her up and then Alex saw that and then in a separate house to the East, Rachel said, "Alrighty then. Open the window and shoot at them slowly. No need to waste our ammo."

Megumi said, "Yes ma'am."

Rachel said, "Cross, you think that you can handle it?"

Petty Officer Third Class Erwin Cross answered, "Yeah, I got it."

They opened the three windows in the attic of the house and then started shooting at them one by one as instructed. In a house farther to the east, the leader of squad 3 said, "Williams, Shiba, open a window. You see the enemy jump up, close the window immediately."

Crewman Ray Williams asked, "What if they get in while we are trying to close the windows?"

He answered, "Quite simple, turn as fast as you can and shoot it."

Crewman Apprentice Okisada Shiba said, "Understood."

They opened the windows slowly and then started shooting at them. Mayumi asked, "How are we doing? It's a very difficult thing to do. We're 30 against an bloody army."

Okisada said, "Also, not enough ammo to kick enough ass."

Mayumi said, "Lieutenant Wyatt, the 5th squad is doing how well."

Lieutenant Jay Wyatt answered, "Quite well. We don't have that many enemies on our side. We should be done in about 3 to 5 minutes."

Alex said, "Don't underestimate them. More are on the way."

Jay said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Mayumi said, "Nope. Pelicans just arrived. They are here."

The boss of the Flackatoids looked at the corpse of Jack and said, "I'm sorry about Jack, Yahiro."

Yahiro said, "A shot to the side of the head. This is your technique, Glover."

Eleanor said, "Yes, but Alex does it differently than I do. He can literally control the bullet. Meaning that he's capable of killing everyone with just one bullet. Me, I can only curve it into a certain number of enemies till the speed dies down."

Yahiro said, "That's not good."

The boss said, "They are up there."

Eleanor saw Alex holding the Battle Rifle in one hand and said, "Yo Alex, use two hands when using a gun."

Alex said, "Shit, she really is here."

Mayumi said, "Well, family reunion's are a bitch."

Megumi said, "Hey."

Mayumi said, "I'm just kidding, honey."

Alex said, "Hey Eleanor. It's been about 9 years since we last met."

Eleanor said, "I know right. Tell me something Alex, why aren't you using two hands to handle that rifle?"

Alex answered, "I broke my arm fighting your friend down there. I think that he called himself Sectis."

The boss said, "Shit, you even killed one of my Commanders. You really are good."

Mayumi asked, "Who is she?"

Alex answered, "I honestly have no idea."

Brydana said, "Her name is Virivia Numocius. The boss of the Flackatoids and the strongest Flackatoid in the universe."

Alex said, "Oh, she's going to be a bitch to deal with."

Eleanor said, "You broke your arm. You really are an idiot."

Alex said, "I know that. But it takes a lot of sacrificing to literally jump out of a three story building."

Eleanor heard that and yelled, "You what? You...Listen to me, Alex. You cannot do crazy things like that. I don't want you to die."

Alex said, "Well, you should have considered that before you teamed up with these assholes."

Eleanor said, "They are not the threat here, Alex."

Alex said, "They tried killing me. Of course they are the enemy."

Eleanor said, "Uh, don't let my teaching get to your head now. The Flackatoids are the good guys. Trust me. Trust your older sister."

A Flackatoid appeared and then Alex kicked him out of the building and then shot him in the head saying, "I do as I damn well please."

Eleanor looked at him and then said, "Don't make me come in there and beat some sense into you."

Brydana heard that and then Mayumi looked at him and then Alex continued to shoot them and then Virivia grinned and then grabbed Eleanor and said, "Do something."

Eleanor said, "Petty Officer Second Class Light, kill him."

Virivia heard that and then lifted her up and yelled, "I want him alive dammit."

Eleanor looked at her and said, "I don't care what you want. If he won't answer to me, he won't answer to anyone."

Petty Officer Second Class Hayley Light appeared on top of a building and then Alex backed away along with Mayumi and then Hayley grinned saying, "I don't have a clear shot."

Virivia tossed Eleanor into a building and Yahiro looked at Eleanor and then asked, "Why did you have to do that?"

Eleanor looked at the building with the light and asked, "Why won't he see the big picture? Why won't he join me? All I ever wanted was for him to join me in battle. So we could be together forever. How did it come to this, Yahiro?"

Yahiro answered, "Alex attacked his CO. If that never happened, he would have been put in our squad. But that didn't happen."

Eleanor heard that and then Virivia appeared by the front door and then kicked the door open and then Mayumi heard that and then Alex grinned and said, "Shit."

Mayumi said, "She truly is a monster."

Virivia said, "Some of you, get to the basement and kill that Valkyrie. We can't allow them to roam free."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

Half of them ran down into the basement and then Mayumi heard that and then Virivia said, "The rest of us will head to the attic."

Mayumi grinned and then the leader of squad 4 said, "Ma'am, I know that this is a bad time to talk, but what the hell is going on over there?"

Mayumi answered, "All hell breaking loose, Lyons."

Lieutenant, Junior Grade Marcus Lyons said, "Need any help."

Mayumi answered, "Nope. Oh, this is going to be painful."

The Flackatoids started to appear in both directions and then Alex said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

Brydana chopped every Flackatoid that entered the basement of her house and said, "Hm, never come down to my basement."

Megumi said, "Gunfire is everywhere."

Rachel said, "That's because the Battle of Sciemax I just started, Megumi. Cross, how many more are on the radar?"

Erwin answered, "A total of 46. And we don't have enough ammo for that many of them. Squad 1 is increasing in number of enemies. Squad 3 is almost complete with 4 more to go. Squad 4 is close to being done as well with 7 more to go. Squad 5 has 26 more. Squad 6 has 94 more to go. Squad 7 has 24 more to go. Squad 8 has 104. Squad 9 has 14 more. And Squad 10 has 50 more to go."

Megumi asked, "How many in Squad 1?"

Erwin answered, "Over 700."

Everyone heard that and then Alex said, "Well shit, you really know how to make our lives easier."

Mayumi laughed and said, "Hell, he's just doing his job, Glover."

Eleanor grinned and then Virivia appeared in the attic and stared at them and then Virivia said, "Hello."

Mayumi said, "Yeah, this really is going to hurt."

Alex looked at her and then said, "Most definitely."

The Flackatoids started to appear behind them and then Virivia said, "Leave us."

They looked at her and then Virivia said, "Do not disobey me."

They growled at her and then took off and then Virivia said, "This battle could end in either a good or bad ways. The good is you join us, Alex. The bad is I'll have to kill you."

Alex said, "I'm standing right here. Strike me down."

He put his arms out slowly and then Virivia looked at him and asked, "Why? Why are you willing to die for this stupid war?"

Alex answered, "I'm what you call a real soldier that doesn't suck up to the people that are stronger than us. We fight till the death."

Eleanor heard that and then Alex said, "Something that my idiot sister doesn't understand."

Virivia looked at him and then swung at his broken arm and then stopped herself before impact and then Mayumi looked at them and then Virivia said, "I don't want to kill you, Alex. Please join me. We can destroy the UNSC together."

Alex punched her face and then she felt that and then looked at him and saw the smile on his face and then Virivia yelled, "Why the hell are you smiling?"

Alex grabbed her collar and whispered, "I...love...you."

She heard that and started blushing and then headbutted her pretty hard and then started punching her with left jabs and then Mayumi saw that and then said, "You are insane."

Virivia punched Alex's broken arm and then Alex screamed extremely loud and then Eleanor started crying and then Virivia continued to attack him and then Brydana grinned and said, "I can't make it."

Mayumi grinned and then said, "It's ok. This is what Glover wanted."


	7. Viridia Numocius vs Alex &Eleanor Glover

Virivia sent Alex flying into the wall and then Alex grunted and then said, "I will never join you. But I'll admit that you have a nice body."

Virivia roared and then ran toward him and then Eleanor said, "I can't just watch."

Yahiro asked, "What are you talking about, Eleanor? Have you lost your mind?"

Eleanor yelled, "Yo boss lady, get the hell away from Alex."

Virivia heard that and then tilted her head and said, "I told you never call me that. I'm Virivia or boss to you."

Eleanor charged toward her and then shot every Flackatoid in her way and then Virivia heard that and then they said, "Ma'am, Eleanor betrayed us. She's shooting the Flackatoids."

Hayley looked at her and said, "I have a clear shot, ma'am."

Eleanor turned around with a demonic smile on his face and then Hayley screeched and pulled the trigger a little too early and then said, "Shit."

Eleanor shot Hayley in the head and then Yahiro said, "Son of a bitch."

Alex looked at Virivia punched her again and then Virivia felt that and then turned toward him and yelled, "Stop hitting like a damn girl."

Virivia punched his head into the wall and then Mayumi saw the way his head was planted into the wall and then Eleanor jumped off of a Flackatoid to enter the hole in the attic and then Virivia asked, "Why betray me, Eleanor?"

Eleanor answered, "I can't see him go through this torture again. I can't allow you to beat him to a pulp."

Virivia smiled and then said, "Too late. I already beat him to a pulp."

Eleanor looked at him and then her eyes widened and then yelled, "Aleeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!"

Everyone heard that and then Virivia screeched and then Eleanor started attacking Virivia like a maniac. The leader of Squad 7 said, "Ma'am, reinforcements of the enemy just came busting in. We're sitting ducks. We're low on ammo. What the hell is going on?"

Mayumi answered, "Long story."

Virivia tossed Eleanor into the wall next to Alex and then Alex pushed himself out from the wall and then grabbed his head and snapped it back into place and said, "Hm, you aren't the first person to snap my neck. And you probably won't be the last."

Eleanor heard that and then looked at him and then said, "So you heard my screams."

Alex said, "The entire goddamn neighborhood heard that shit, Eleanor. It's about damn time you learn about how to be a soldier. We die as one happy family."

Eleanor smiled and then said, "Let's go."

Alex charged forward and then Virivia smiled and then kicked Alex's head into the floor and then pushed him down into the second floor of the building. Alex looked around and then said, "Damn, I got my ass thrown through a wall again. And I really need to stop headbutting these damn Flackatoids. They got hard ass heads."

Virivia was about to jump down when Eleanor appeared out of nowhere spearing her down and Alex saw that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Eleanor said, "Use your head again."

Alex said, "Goddammit Eleanor. My head hurts."

Eleanor said, "Now."

Alex lifted his head up and then headbutted Virivia a third time and then everyone outside heard that and then Virivia laid there on the floor and then Alex crawled out from underneath her and then Eleanor said, "We need to get out of here before she gets back up, Alex."

Alex said, "I'd love to, but they are out there and we're in here. 4 against an army."

Eleanor said, "There are only 3 of us in here."

Brydana said, "I'm here as well. Kicking ass down here."

Virivia said, "Damn, those headbutts hurt. You really are worthy to join my cause, Alex."

Alex grabbed the railing and then was about to pull himself up when Virivia kicked the railing that he was holding on to and it shattered into thousands of pieces. Alex saw that and then fell to the first floor and then Eleanor grinned and lifted her up and tossed her into the wall there and then Mayumi said, "Tell me when."

Brydana heard that and then the Flackatoids started to appear and then Mayumi started shooting at them again and then said, "Never mind."

Megumi said, "Mom, are you ok?"

Mayumi answered, "Yeah. We're fine."

Erwin said, "Well, we're out of ammo."

Alex said, "Check the basement of the houses. You might find some inspiring weapons down there. Not guns like what we use. But we're talking swords."

Everyone heard that and said, "Swords. That's only if we know how to use them, Glover."

Eleanor said, "In training school, we all learned how to use knives. Wielding a sword isn't that different."

Alex said, "I was just about to say that."

Eleanor looked down at them and then Alex grunted and then Virivia grabbed Alex's leg and then said, "You will be coming with me."

Eleanor jumped down and then stomped on her arm and Virivia screamed loudly and then Eleanor lifted Alex up and then said, "Get out of here, Alex. You need to survive this."

Alex looked at her and then walked toward the basement and then Eleanor yelled, "What are you doing, Alex? The Flackatoids are that way."

Mayumi heard that and then Alex looked forward and then took out his Combat Knife out and then started stabbing the Flackatoids in the head and then Brydana saw that they were falling one by one and then asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Alex appeared behind the group of Flackatoids and then said, "Mind if I borrow one of your swords?"

Brydana answered, "Not at all. Go ahead."

Alex walked over to the longest one that she had and then took it and then Brydana looked at him ad then Alex ran out of the basement. While he was running out, everyone came out with swords and then charged out of the building slicing them up one by one and then said, "Glover, you are a genius. They are dying off faster. Well, we still got a lot more to take of. Kill them all. Retake this land. And relocate the Valkyries."

Everyone started cheering and then the Flackatoids screeched and then Virivia heard that and then Yahiro said, "Ma'am, the 49th Scout Regiment are pushing us back. We only have 5 minutes at most before all 29 gather together."

Virivia heard that and then Eleanor saw Alex charging forward and then said, "Oh shit."

He dropped the sword and then took his knife and tossed it into the head of one of the Flackatoids in front of Mayumi and Mayumi said, "Thanks, Glover."

Alex said, "No problem. Use the knife to kick a little ass."

Alex grabbed the blade of the sword and then tossed it up a little and then caught the handle and then Virivia looked at him and then Eleanor saw his eyes and then Virivia said, "Not again."

Alex went to stab her in the head, but Virivia moved her head slowly and then grabbed Eleanor's foot and pulled her to the ground. Alex lifted the blade up and then went to stab her again, but she stood up and ran off with Eleanor in her hands and then Virivia said, "Retreat. Retreat everyone. We can't handle them."

The remaining forces of the Flackatoids and the 32nd Scout Regiment ran back to their Pelicans and flew off and then Alex looked forward and then smiled saying, "We won."

Mayumi said, "We have defeated the Flackatoids."

Brydana heard that and then appeared out of the basement and then said, "Impossible. You defeated Virivia."

Alex said, "She ran away. But she'll be back."

Mayumi jumped down and then said, "Sir, we're done with this world."

Thomas heard that and then asked, "How bad is the situation on the planet?"

Alex answered, "Well, we just beat the living shit out of the strongest beings in the galaxy. I don't recommend fighting them in hand-to-hand combat. It hurts like a bitch."

Mayumi said, "Agreed."

Thomas asked, "Is it habitable?"

Mayumi answered, "No it is not. Too dangerous for anyone to live here."

Thomas said, "Shit. Alright. We're sending Pelicans to your location now."

Alex smiled and said, "Sound good, right everyone?"

Everyone answered, "Hell yes. We're tired of this scary ass planet. The dead coming back to life. It's all types of hell."

Brydana looked at him and then Master Chief heard that and then Alex walked toward a wall and then asked, "Do you have a chair? I need to sit. I've been fighting for a long time now. My entire body hurts. I can't feel my right arm. Which I need."

Brydana answered, "Nope. Chairs didn't exist in our era, Alex."

Alex grinned and then said, "I...see."

He collapsed and then Mayumi said, "Glover. Glover. Get those Pelicans here now."


	8. 5 Years Later

As soon as they got back to the UNSC Infinity, they carried Alex to the infirmary immediately and then Master Chief asked, "What the hell happened to you guys?"

Mayumi answered, "We were attacked by beings that could kill with their bare hands. Hand-to-hand combat were their specialty. A being known as Flackatoid."

Brydana said, "Flackatoids are known as the most dangerous being in the galaxy. But not of the universe."

Frederic-104 asked, "Who is this?"

Megumi answered, "This is Brydana, a Valkyrie. One of many survivors of her species."

Brydana said, "There are more of my species out there."

Mayumi answered, "According to the Diary of the End that Sectis wrote, yeah, there are more out there somewhere."

Brydana said, "But you shouldn't have allowed him to continue fighting after that, Mayumi. You knew that he was broken from the start."

Mayumi answered, "Yeah, I knew. I can't stop a monster that was angered by getting the shit beaten out of him. And him encountering his sister."

Master Chief heard that and asked, "How'd the reunion go?"

Rachel answered, "Not too friendly."

Mayumi walked to the med-bay and then asked, "When do you think that he'll be ready for action again, doc?"

She answered, "1 month. The damage he got from that battle is very bad. Broken ribs. The arm needs to completely come off. His spine is out of place completely. I'm surprised that he was capable of moving still after his neck snapped both times."

Mayumi said, "He put his neck back into place."

She said, "Well, he won't be able to walk again for about a month. But to go back on the field, I don't recommend him going back out there at all. But I can't stop him now, can I?"

Mayumi said, "You know him too well."

She said, "Well, I did raise him before I became a doctor here on the Infinity."

Mayumi asked, "Was he always a piece of work?"

She laughed and answered, "Hell no. Eleanor Glover corrupted his mind at a young age. Incest is what she mostly thought about. But other than that, killing UNSC officers was next on the list."

Mayumi heard that and looked at him and then the doctor said, "Well, I'll tell you when he wakes up, Kasada."

Mayumi said, "Thank you."

Mayumi walked away from the Med-Bay and then Kelly-087 asked, "How bad is it?"

Mayumi answered, "Pretty bad. He might never be the same again."

Linda-058 said, "Internal damage as well as external."

Mayumi nodded and then a month has passed since they appeared back on the Infinity. Mayumi walked to his room and then saw that he was still in a coma and then the doctor said, "It's worse than I thought. He's in a coma. He's not waking up anytime soon, Kasada."

Mayumi said, "Goddammit. But the new limbs are working, correct?"

She answered, "Yeah. They are working perfectly. I didn't expect the project to work though. He's the first being to ever take it on. The REACH Project. It was named after the planet Reach."

Mayumi smiled and then said, "That's good."

She said, "But the project might be the reason why he's in a coma."

Mayumi said, "I see."

She said, "You'll need to be doing missions without him, Kasada. The way things are looking, he might not wake up for another 3 to 5 years."

Mayumi heard that and then said, "I see."

Mayumi walked away and said, "I'll be back to check up on him."

She said, "I bet that he'd appreciate that."

Mayumi smiled and then appeared in her room and then Megumi asked, "How is he doing?"

Mayumi answered, "It seems that he's in a coma. He won't be awake for awhile."

Megumi said, "But then..."

Mayumi said, "Brydana will replace Blanding. No one will replace Glover."

Megumi said, "We'll be continuing without him."

Mayumi answered, "Yes. If we want to get paid, we need to work."

Megumi said, "But..."

Mayumi said, "Glover would wish for us to continue. We can't sit here and do nothing."

Megumi said, "We're waiting for him to get better. We're doing something."

Mayumi said, "You are a pain in the ass. If you want to keep an eye on him, then stay on the ship. We're going on missions with or without you."

Megumi heard that and then Rachel appeared and then Megumi ran away and then Rachel asked, "What was that about?"

Mayumi answered, "She thinks that it isn't right to continue working while Glover is in a coma."

Rachel said, "So, it's that bad."

Mayumi said, "Yes. But it seems that the project was a success though."

Rachel said, "That's good. So when do we start going back on missions?"

Mayumi answered, "I need you to stay with Megumi, Eclipse."

Rachel said, "Ma'am, you need your second-in-command with you."

Mayumi said, "I know that, Eclipse. But Megumi wants to stay behind and you've kept an eye on her ever since she joined the UNSC. So, continue to do that for me. That's an order."

Rachel said, "Alright."

Mayumi said, "Thank you."

Rachel heard that and then walked away. Megumi appeared in Alex's room and the doctor looked at her and then said, "Little Kasada, what brings you here?"

Megumi asked, "Is he really that bad?"

She answered, "Yes. It seems that she told you that he's in a coma."

Megumi nodded and then she said, "Don't worry, he'll wake up again. About 3 to 5 years from now though."

Megumi asked, "Why so long?"

She answered, "That's how a coma works. It honestly sucks if you ask me."

Megumi asked, "Do you mind if I stay with him?"

The doctor answered, "Not at all. Be my guest. Something troubling you."

Megumi asked, "Do you think that it's right to continue missions even without people?"

She answered, "Yes. War can never wait for ill soldiers to return, Kasada. That is why you were trained to become a soldier. You fight to honor your fallen comrades."

Megumi said, "But..."

She said, "Kasada, I know how you feel. Alex is like a son to me. I raised him for most of his life. So I think that you should work hard for him. Go out there and make him proud."

Megumi asked, "Do you really think that I could make him proud while he's in a coma?"

She answered, "Yes. I think that it is possible. Let's see."

She walked over to her computer and then said, "Oh, he's already proud of you. You survived an onslaught of beings that could kill a Human with ease."

Megumi heard that and started crying and then she said, "Don't tell your mother about that. She'd want me to speak to him through it."

Rachel heard that and the Megumi said, "OK. I'll go with them. I'll continue to make you proud, Glover."

She smiled and said, "He says to call me Alex when in private."

Megumi heard that and said, "OK."

Rachel walked away and then said, "Love, huh?"

Megumi walked back to her room and then Mayumi asked, "Have you come back to your senses?"

Megumi nodded and then started humming and then Mayumi smiled and said to herself, "Something must have happened. What did you do, Rachel?"

After 5 years of him being in a coma, he opened his eyes and then looked around and then the doctor looked at him and then said, "Oh, you are awake. What a surprise?"

Alex hummed and then she heard that and then said, "That's the same thing Megumi hummed to you everytime she was here, Alex. So you've been practicing."

Alex nodded and then she smiled and said, "Wait here."

Alex nodded and then she walked to the phone and then called Thomas and Thomas asked, "How is he doing, Dr. Morgan?"

Dr. Rosa Morgan answered, "He just woke up."

Thomas said, "Just woke up. That's great news."

Rosa said, "Yes it is. He'll be back on his feet in about 4 weeks. When does the 49th Scout Regiment come back?"

Thomas heard that and then answered, "Unknown. They haven't contacted back yet."

Rosa said, "I see."

Alex looked at her and then grunted and then Rosa said, "You shouldn't move yet, Alex. Your body isn't ready."

Alex heard that and then she smiled and then said, "I'm just glad that you are ok, Alex."

Alex nodded and then Rosa said, "You need to rest for a bit. You just survived a brutal attack against an unknown threat."

Alex heard that and then Rosa said, "The 49th Scout Regiment won't be back for awhile. They went on a mission earlier."

Alex nodded and then Rosa said, "Well, you are the first test subject of the REACH Project, Alex. The REACH Project is a project that helps people with disabilities to control their disabilities. Meaning that if you can't walk, you'll be able to walk again. You have broken bones, they will heal and you'll be back to normal again. You are no longer Alex Glover. You are now Alex-000."

Alex-000 heard that and then mumbled and then Rosa said, "Stay back. Rest."

He heard that and then Rosa pushed him back and then tied him down and said, "I have to do this. You won't listen to me otherwise."

Alex-000 smiled and then Rosa said, "Yeah, I know you better than you thought. Now about that traitor sister of yours."

Alex-000 heard that and then Rosa said, "We'll talk about her in 4 weeks."

Alex-000 nodded and then closed his eyes and Rosa saw that and then he started snoring. 4 weeks later, the 49th Scout Regiment appeared back on the Infinity and Thomas asked, "Where were you guys?"

Mayumi answered, "Locating the 32nd Scout Regiment. But didn't find them. They just disappeared."

Thomas said, "I see. Master Chief, check up on our buddy in the Infirmary."

Master Chief said, "He just woke up."

Megumi heard that and then Rosa helped Alex-000 walk around. Thomas saw that and said, "He's walking. After waking up. Amazing."

Rosa said, "Oh, they are back."

Alex-000 said, "So, about my sister."

Rosa said, "Yes, she betrayed the UNSC 5 years ago when she attacked you. But she was last seen attacking a UNSC ship last month."

Alex-000 said, "So, she saved me and then betrays me again, huh?"

Rosa smiled and then said, "So you should forget about her and kill her. She brought the enemy to you. You need to avenge yourself."

Alex-000 said, "I see. Do I have to?"

Rosa answered, "Yes, Alex. You'll have to. And if she tries to get on your friendly side again, you will need to confirm it."

Alex-000 said, "Understood. If it is confirmed that she is the enemy, I will kill her."

Rosa smiled and then said, "That's my boy."

Everyone walked over to him and Alex-000 smiled and then said, "Hello everyone. Long time no see."

Megumi hugged him and then Alex-000 said, "You didn't regret it now, did you?"

Megumi answered, "Nope. Thank you very much."

Mayumi heard that and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Rosa answered, "Long story."

Thomas said, "Agreed."

Alex-000 said, "Totally. Long story indeed."

Rosa said, "Alex, you'll have a hard time getting used to your new body."

Alex-000 said, "Captain, do you have a sword on board?"

Everyone heard that and then Thomas asked, "Why do you ask?"

Alex-000 answered, "I need to train this new body of mine. Plus, it'll be fun."

Thomas smiled and then Brydana said, "You really are an insane Human being."

Alex-000 said, "You are still here. So, how are you doing?"

Brydana answered, "I'm good. You?"

Alex-000 answered, "Alive and kicking."

Brydana handed him her sword and said, "Use this then."

Alex-000 grabbed it and then said, "Perfect."


	9. Training to Get Back In the Fight

Rosa looked at Alex-000 and said, "You know, Megumi might have saved Alex these past 5 years."

Mayumi asked, "What makes you say that?"

Rosa answered, "Let's just say that she came by mostly everyday with a report to him about what happened during their missions to colonize other planets."

Mayumi heard that and then said, "I see. So you are most likely saying that my daughter is in love with him."

Rosa answered, "Yes. And I'm not surprised. Alex fights to protect the people he cares about. Something his sister doesn't know anything about."

Mayumi said, "So, what'll happen to him now?"

Rosa answered, "He needs to learn how to use his new body so that he can get back out there in the fight to help you guys out."

Mayumi heard that and then heard swords clashing together. Rosa looked at both of them swing at each other and then said, "Mayumi, tell me something, if you had to vote for a man for your daughter, who would you rather have? A man that never takes his helmet off? Or a man that devotes himself to hell and back? Either way, they are both the same."

Mayumi answered, "If they are both the same, then why ask?"

Master Chief answered, "I'm the one that keeps his helmet on. And Alex is the one that goes to hell and back. Even though we are the same. Going to hell and back."

Mayumi sighed and said, "I'd have to choose Alex. Don't know what you look like."

Master Chief laughed and said, "That's good to know. Let's see how he fares with Brydana with the sword."

Alex-000 continued to swing at her, but Brydana was always a step ahead hitting his shoulder. Brydana looked at him and said, "You are strong, but not strong enough to wield a sword, Mr. Glover."

Alex-000 said, "That's ok."

Brydana smiled and then said, "Again."

They continued on and on for days, weeks, months. Brydana said, "For 4 months, you have been training and no improvement. You do not have the brains of a samurai. You will never win against me."

Alex-000 said, "4 months, eh? Let's go one more time. And then we'll see if I'm fit or not."

Brydana laughed and said, "I see. Let's go for one last round."

They brought their swords up and then Megumi looked at both of them and they were walking around in circles. Mayumi saw that and Frederic-104 said, "This time might be interesting."

Master Chief said, "Agreed."

Kelly-087 said, "Maybe Alex will start trying to fight seriously."

Linda-058 said, "He better if he's challenging her to another round."

Mayumi said, "Let's see what you can do, Alex-000."

Master Chief heard that and then Alex-000 smiled and they charged toward each other and started swinging at each other on equal terms and Brydana said to herself, "Shit. He's been holding back on me those past 4 months. He's been learning from my moves each day. But in the end, he's still an amateur."

She sped up, but Alex-000 blocked all of her swings and Master Chief said, "I see. He's giving it his all now. Knowing that he has to prove himself with a sword. But you also know that you'll have to prove yourself with a gun."

Alex-000 said, "No need. I can shoot you while moving like this."

Brydana said, "Don't get cocky now."

Master Chief said, "Alright. Let's see you back that claim up."

Alex-000 smiled and then Master Chief lifted up a target and started moving it around his body and said, "If you hit this, you have nothing to worry about."

Alex-000 looked at Brydana and then spun around 3 times and swung at Brydana and shot the target at the same time and Alex-000's sword appeared by her neck while Brydana's sword was at his abdomen. And the bullet flew right into the middle of the target and Master Chief looked at the target and saw the hole right in the middle of it and Mayumi said, "He's mastered the sword in just 4 months. And mastered the gun within a second. Well, I guess that is only for a pistol."

Brydana screeched and said, "Mr. Glover, you are indeed ready for combat. They will attack again, you know."

Alex-000 answered, "Yep. That's life. And we'll be ready this time because we know how to defeat them. Bullets are too small of a target. Swords are longer and do some serious, awesome damage."

Brydana said, "Yep."

Mayumi said, "Welcome back to the living, Alex. We'll be moving out shortly. Go test out your guns. Other than your pistol."

Alex-000 said, "Understood."

He went to the training area and then Master Chief, Frederic-104, Kelly-087, and Linda-058 kept an eye on him and watched him take out targets with every type of weapon within the UNSC Infinity's Armory. Master Chief said, "He's good."

Frederic-104 said, "He's a bloody savage."

Kelly-087 said, "He's definitely ready for combat."

Linda-058 said, "No doubt about that. Just 4 months is crazy."

Master Chief said, "It took us years to get this good."

Kelly-087 said, "So true."

Sarah said, "It's time to move out, Alex. Are you ready for what's about to happen?"

Alex-000 turned around with a smile and answered, "Yes."


End file.
